


First Time

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Five Valentines [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Smut, valentine's series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: Finally Garak and Julian's dates move to somewhere less public.-------------“Oh. Umm. I thought. I could be dinner?” He cursed himself internally for that cheap cliche, but he was running out of ideas. All his arsenal seemed to be useless against that unnerving man. Maybe, maybe he’d misunderstood their discussions in the replimat?"My dear, we Cardassians don't practice cannibalism!" Garak's eyes shone as he got closer to Julian, circling him and looking at the sitting human from above.Julian scoffed, trying to seem casual and not nervous. He gave a wan smile. Why was he even trying, it was beyond him at this point. Clearly Garak was playing at something he didn’t at all understand. “It’s a turn of phrase.”
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Five Valentines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631692
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Aidaran and StarTravel writing s/D smut? it's more likely than you think.
> 
> Cardassian anatomy fanon comes from here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479

Julian stood in front of garak’s door, feeling nervous as he prepared to announce himself. 

Despite all the innuendos and promises, they had had 5 dates already and all had been in public places, with Garak getting close but barely touching him. 

Then they had a long discussion about what they both wanted —  _ really  _ wanted — including a discussion about safe words (Julian’s was postganglionic nerve; Garak’s was springwine). Then Garak had casually asked if him if he’d like to try these very things Friday night. 

This was Friday and at this point Julian was not sure if the lizard was trying to kill him with the wait or if cardassian intimacy just didn't work the same as what he was used to. So there he was, Kanar bottle in his arms, and just ready to shout if this didn't bear fruit.

The doors opened and Julian took a step inside, blinking when he realized the temperature had gone up by what felt like 20 degrees. He smiled nervously at Garak, holding up the bottle. 

“Not replicated or anything. Quark charged me 30 credits.” Great, Julian, just great. Start the date by telling him how much you spent.

"Oh. So that's why he let me have this red wine for 25. I knew there was a reason he let me have it without bargaining that much." Garak smiled placidly, showing him the bottle. Julian gave him a stiff smile, glad that Garak at least wasn’t pointing at how rude he had been. 

He was in a soft suit, just barely layered, and Julian couldn't help following the scales that were exposed in the neck. Julian had never seen him showing so much of himself and wondered if it was the cardassian equivalent of showing a bit of cleavage.

Julian let out a dry laugh, shaking his head as he sat his own bottle down on the table. He started slowly undoing his jacket, shifting a bit under as he tried to keep from staring too obviously. “I suppose he thought I was the easier mark.”

"I should have imagined he was ripping us both off." Garak ga s him a quick smile and then invaded his personal space, so close Julian could feel his breath on the back of his neck. But then, just as he got closer, the lizard turned and started preparing the table, as if nothing had happened.

Julian swallowed a few times, trying to regain his composure. Then he hung his jacket up, wondering if Garak would notice he wore short sleeves tonight. While he was not in uniform, he felt his clothes were so much less revealing and attractive as the other man's. 

“He does have a way of getting every cent he can out of someone.”

"Yes, that much I noticed." Again he circled Julian, barely touching his shoulders with his fingers, his voice warm and suggestive even though he was barely doing anything. Julian was sure he shouldn’t find it so sexy. "So, shall I bring dinner?"

“Oh! Yes, here, I can help.” Julian offered as he tried to brush his own hand along Garak’s wrist, only to feel the man pull away suddenly. Tease. Maybe. Hopefully. 

"Such an attentive man. What have I done to deserve you? I’ve never had such a charming man before." Garak smiled again, this time his tail brushing an ankle and just staying there, moving softly, climbing the leg from the inside of his loose pants.

Julian started as he nearly dropped the plate he’d been holding. He turned and glanced at Garak, trying to hide his surprise and look seductive instead. What he wanted to shout was  _ please have me or I’ll jump out of docking pylon 3, _ but he managed to keep that for himself. “Maybe you’re just lucky.”

"Oh, I'm sure I am. And I think my luck will only improve tonight." Yet the tail snaked away as Garak walked to a cabinet to retrieve a couple glasses. Julian felt like screaming. He settled for turning around so he wasn’t facing Garak and taking a deep breath as he tried to regain his composure. 

“Maybe, I can only hope mine does too.” Julian called as he prepared two bowls with some kind of fruit, nervously running his hands over the smooth skin. Were fruit like these considered an aphrodisiac on Cardassia? Why else would he prepare those bowls then? Yes, he was sure these fruits had to have another meaning. Maybe some sort of symbolism, as everything seemed to have on Cardassia.

"Oh, I assure you it will, dear. Patience." This time hands softly touched his back, finding the spot where shirt and pants left a bit of skin exposed and giving Julian goosebumps as they crawled up.

Julian couldn’t help letting out a small gasp, turning a bit so his own hand brushed against the edge of Garak’s tail. “That’s never been one of my virtues.”

"No, I've seen how you run after each new arrival to the station. But I won't let this time be just what you're used to." He moved away again. "You just wait."

“I haven’t been — I don’t want them, I want you.” Which seemed something still out of his reach, considering the strange dance they were having.

"I know. But still I want to make sure you'll remember this night. What you get easily, you forget easily too." He brushed Julian's neck with his lips from behind, but moved before the human could react to the movement.

Julian groaned a little, closing his eyes he tried to regain his composure. “Of course. Don’t worry, I can wait.”

"I'll make sure this night won't be like any other you had before, don’t worry."

Julian grinned widely at that, leaning in so his mouth was close to Garak’s. He lowered his gaze to the other man’s lips. Maybe a change of strategy was needed. “Oh, I’m sure it won’t be like any you’ve had before either.”

Then Julian took a step back, smirking and feeling rather proud of himself as he chose a seat. Two could play at this game.

"I'm sure of it, my dear." Garak served the wine and sat, his tail still touching the human's ankle while they drank and ate, discussing literature as if there was nothing else going on.

Julian ate his fruit eagerly at first and then slowed down, realizing he might look more ridiculous than seductive. The flavor was unique, somehow sweet and we we tart at the same time. “Is this something you would’ve grown on Cardassia?”

"Yes, and I assure you Quark ripped me off incredibly for this basket. But I think it will be worth it."

“Oh me too, these are delicious. Are they for a... special occasion on Cardassia?” Julian wiggled his eyebrows pointedly, licking his lips a few times. Garak simply stared at him impassively. 

"Oh yes. They are famous for being...energizing, to say the least."

“So you’re saying we won’t have any problem going more than one round?”

"If legends are true, I'd say neither of us will sleep tonight." He smiled from under his glass, fixing his eyes on Julian's face.

Julian licked his lips again, tilting his head to the right as he moved his ankle a bit. “Lucky I don’t have a shift tomorrow, then.”

"And I don't plan on opening my shop either."

“Oh, don’t you?” Julian asked before he finished the last of his fruit. He grinned widely, running a hand through his hair. Tonight was looking very promising.

"Oh no, I promised you my undivided attention, didn't I?"

“Yes, and I mean to make the most of that.” Julian stood up suddenly, eyes flashing eagerly. What patience he had was at an end. “And I hope that means you’re going to make a move.”

"Oh, are you saying I didn't make any yet? I'm hurt, my dear doctor." Garak didn’t sound hurt though, voice a chiding lull as he stood up but stayed in place. 

“Let me make it up to you then.”

"Be my guest."

Julian walked to him and pressed his mouth against a scale on Garak’s neck, sucking lightly as he let his hands brush against his waist. At this point he was ready to do whatever necessary to make Garak make a move.

"Oh, don't you want to have dinner?" Garak seemed far too controlled. Julian felt like screaming as he returned to his seat, feeling almost defeated.

“Oh. Umm. I thought. I could be dinner?” He cursed himself internally for that cheap cliche, but he was running out of ideas. All his arsenal seemed to be useless against that unnerving man. Maybe, maybe he’d misunderstood their discussions in the replimat?

"My dear, we Cardassians don't practice cannibalism!" Garak's eyes shone as he got closer to Julian, circling him and looking at the sitting human from above.

Julian scoffed, trying to seem casual and not nervous. He gave a wan smile. Why was he even trying, it was beyond him at this point. Clearly Garak was playing at something he didn’t at all understand. “It’s a turn of phrase.”

"Is it, now? too bad, because I may feel tempted to take a bite." He tangled his fingers on Julian’s hair suddenly, pulling his head back softly so they were looking at each other.

Julian gasped and tried to catch his lips, but Garak held his head in place, the grip in his hair growing tighter. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ This was nicer than Julian had expected. He'd never been handled like that before. He moved in his seat, unsure of what to do.

"I thought we were talking about patience, doctor."

“I want to touch you. Please let me. Or touch me, or touch each other, or, or — what do you want from me?” His breath grew shallower, even a bit whimpering. Garak had been so right when he suggested that they try this out. 

"Oh, yes, all those things will certainly happen pretty soon. But first I want you to want me so much you'll forget about anybody that came before, and forget everything you think you know."

Julian couldn’t help letting out a low moan at that, eyes shutting as he surrendered himself, as he felt how he was at the mercy of the grip in his hair. “I would like to see you pull that off, if you think you’re able.”

"I'm more than able, I assure you. The only thing I need is for you to let go. Surrender, doctor."

"Try to make me."

"Oh, I think I already did it, and I haven't even kissed you. I think we'll have a fun night." He pulled his hair a bit harder as his other hand guided him to stand up and stand closer to him.

Julian gasped loudly as he pressed his body against Garak, pressing his face into the ridges on his shoulder. He breathed him in closely.

"Keep your eyes closed, my dear doctor." Garak pushed him back with more gentleness than he had been expecting, until his back hit the wall, and only then felt his lips in his skin, this time not teasing. He felt the vibrations as he murmured to his skin. "Good things will come if you do."

“All right.” Julian promised as he kept his eyes closed, feeling the lips press against his neck. He let his own hands wander.

Finally Garak kissed him, softly and slowly at first. Julian sighed into the kiss, his own hands sliding to grip Garak’s back, fingers digging into the soft material of the suit. He felt himself being pushed against the wall, as Garak grew more insistent, but still their pace was slow, deliberate.

Julian tried to hurry the pace, his hands moving a bit more eagerly under Garak’s shirt, who then tutted, suddenly grabbing his wrists and pinning them with one hand over his head. "I said your lack of patience was something we'd work on tonight, didn't I?"

Julian’s eyes widened at the motion, leaning into the firm grip of his wrist. He grinned widely, eyes sparkling. “You did, but what’s my incentive when there’s so much of you to touch?”

"And yet I suspect you're not that displeased with me restraining you a bit." 

Julian grinned and pressed against the hold, delighted to find Garak’s hand didn’t even move. He'd wanted that for so long and had not even been aware of it. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, surrendering again. “Maybe not.”

"Has anybody noticed that preference before, my dear?" Garak bit the side of his neck, Julian's hands still held over his head in a tight grip, while the other hand softly snaked inside his shirt. The hard nails, almost like claws, scratched softly at his human skin.

“N - No, I usually keep it a bit more under wraps.” Julian groaned at the touch, tilting his hips up and sighing at the feel of cool hands on his stomach. “It’s ah — it doesn’t go well with my suave image.” Julian said instead of admitting because most of his partners couldn’t restrain him the way he would want, and Klingon were not usually the kind of lover he'd choose. They may have the strength, but not the subtlety he was seeking. Garak seemed to have both, wrapped nicely in a scaled and heavy body that seemed just ready to tear his barriers apart.

"Somehow I suspect that's not true." He tightened his grip and pushed Julian against the wall, hard. "I think people just don't know how to handle you. What you really want, need."

Julian gasped sharply before pressing his mouth against one of the ridges on Garak’s shoulder, nipping slightly. He tried his best to press his entire body against Garak. “And you think you do?”

"I think I may learn to." He pushed one leg between Julian's, forcing him to open them, making his stance less balanced. The only thing that kept him standing now was Garak's grip in his wrists. "I suspect you don't want to be in control. You just want to be yourself."

“Yes, yes, that sounds rather marvelous.” Julian admittedly as he suddenly wrapped one leg around Garak’s waist. In that pose, he had to trust for the other man not to let go, or he'd just fall to the floor. 

"Nobody offered that to you before, I imagine. They only see what you show them, they only give you what you let them think you want." Garak was almost purring. In fact, he really seemed to be purring. Were Cardassians able to purr? Julian’s mind felt feverish, thinking all that at once while focusing on the feelings that man was awakening in him.

“Yes, something like that.” Julian admitted as he pulled him closer with his leg, nearly losing his balance. “And what do you see?”

"I see someone who's always trying to look seductive, sure of himself and trying to fulfill a masculine ideal that's not meant for him." He complied, getting closer, letting their lips brush.

Julian eagerly kissed him, doing his best to not simply collapse against Garak’s chest. He wanted this like this. With all his carefully constructed barriers being torn apart.

"Let go, my dear. I'll catch you." Garak pushed him again, making him lose balance completely.

Julian collapsed against his chest, held up only by the strength of Garak’s hands on his wrists. He pressed eager kisses along Garak’s neck, excitement building in the pit of his stomach.

"You're so light. I could just carry you to my bedroom like this." Garak let go of his wrists and put his hand under his bottom, taking him off the floor.

“Then why don’t you?” Julian practically purred as he wrapped his legs around Garak’s waist, showing off his flexibility.

"That is what I plan to do." He kissed him and walked to the bedroom with him in his arms, until he shoved him to the bed roughly and without warning. Before Julian could react, he had his arms pinned to each side, and a Cardassian kissing him in a way that made him breathless.

Julian simply surrendered to the force of the kiss for a moment, to the feel of those hands holding him against sheets far more luxurious than his own. Then he tilted his hips up, trying in vain for more contact. “We’re rather overdressed, don’t you think?”

"Perhaps, but the night is still barely starting. I think we'll have time to tend to that later."

Julian let out a low groan, almost pouting as he hitched his hips up — only for Garak to suddenly press down on him, holding him in place.

"You're a beautiful sight like this, did you know that? so desperate and helpless." Garak caressed Julian's legs with his tail, letting it wander again until it rested on his stomach. It certainly was a lot more flexible than it looked. Julian couldn’t help thinking of... alternative uses for that tail, and it only added to his arousal.

“Well, you’re not so bad looking yourself like this, so controlled and — and -“ Julian’s thoughts were lost in choked gasps as one of Garak’s hands found its way under his shirt and he found both his wrists now tied by the tail, as the hands roamed his body wildly and his hips were kept in place by the weight of Garak's body, sitting on him and rocking softly.

Julian gasped at the different sensations, low moans pulled from his throat as one hand found a nipple and the other slid down his stomach. He tried to lift his hips to meet Garak’s rocking, eyes slightly blown.

Garak kissed him again and he lost himself in the kiss so much he barely noticed his shirt being removed until he felt teeth sinking in his shoulder. Julian moaned at the sensation, trying in vain to press his own lips against some of the skin showing at Garak’s collar.

Still hovering him, Garak started to slowly remove his tunic, revealing two more spoon shaped scales and a hard exoskeleton covering his back and sides, leaving the skin on his belly soft and almost unprotected.

Julian leaned up to press his face against the upper spoon, nipping along the edges slightly as he tried to get as much contact as he could from his place underneath Garak. The texture was not what he’d been expecting. It was soft, as the skin in Garak’s face, but the borders were rough, full of small scales. A gasp told him Garak was not as controlled as he tried to look, and that only encouraged him to keep going.

Julian grew more confident, bites and kisses growing sharper as he made his way down Garak’s chest. He paused when he got to the second spoon, glancing up at Garak with a slow smirk.

"My, you really want to go fast, don't you, doctor?” Garak smiled between gasps as Julian licked his lower spoon, the chuva.

"Julian." If he was going to lick him in those places, the least he deserved was to be called by his name.

“Julian.” Garak said almost reverently, bringing up one hand to brush his thumb across Julian’s bottom lip.

He allowed him to keep exploring his spoon, until Julian fumbled with his pants and he decided to restrain him again, this time turning him so Julian was with his belly on the mattress. "I give you one minute of freedom and there you are, Julian, already trying to undo my pants."

Julian groaned softly, pressing his face into the soft sheets. They were cool, as were Garak’s hands on his back. Julian stilled for a moment, letting Garak hold him in place. “You can’t blame a man for trying, Garak.”

"You'll do a lot more than trying before the night is over, Julian." He licked his spine and bit him in the small of the back. Had he been a Cardassian, that would have made him come undone.

Julian moaned and pushed back, arching his entire body up as much as he could from his position. “It’s not fair you get to touch so much more than I do.”

"It isn't, is it? Maybe what you need is a show then." Garak turned him and started to slowly undo his pants, working with the hidden seams. "I'm afraid I'd never be able to forgive you if you break the closing mechanism."

“Of course not, that would be quite embarrassing for a tailor.” Julian crossed his arms underneath his head, looking up at Garak through his eyelashes. He let out an appreciative sigh when the first new sliver of skin was revealed.

"You have never seen a Cardassian anatomy book, have you? You have no idea what to expect."

“No, I fear your people are rather secretive.”

"I hope you're feeling like learning biology, then. I hope you’re ready to watch your first ajan." Garak finished undoing his pants and Julian saw what he was referring to. There was a slit under the spoon, rather large and with scales surrounding it.

Julian glanced at it curiously, inching closer to take a look at the slit. “Is that ... what does that do?”

"As I told you, we're discreet people. We don't have everything on display like you humans do." He touched Julian's pants, opening them. "You just show all the merchandise like that, while we hide it until the moment is right.” He kept stroking Julian. “But I'm making a great effort to prevent from everting right here and now, so I may distract myself a bit.” He descended on the human, using his mouth and hands on him.

“Everting?” Julian gasped out as he felt Garak’s mouth brush against his hipbone, his own hands being pulled down roughly and away from Garak’s ajan.

"Oh yes. Soon you'll see." Garak took him into his mouth then, and Julian forgot all his questions.

Julian groaned, his hands digging into the silk sheets as he felt a very talented tongue twist around him, barely touching and yet creating all kinds of new sensations.

"I guess you... Have more experience with my... Ah, kind of anatomy then."

“Yes, I did a bit of research.” Garak pulled back long enough to answer, his hands sliding back to grip Julian’s ass.

Julian just gasped, letting him do whatever he pleased, hands grabbing the sheets.

Garak wrapped his mouth around him again, this time increasing his pace and letting his teeth brush against Julian every so often, hands working on opening him up. Julian had no idea what he was using as lubricant, nor did he care anymore.

"I won't be able to last, Garak." He felt his whole body tremble. "I want to... To do this to you first. Please."

Garak pulled back, grinning as he watched Julian shake against the sheets as he tried to regain his composure. “How could I deny such a sweet plea?”

"Is that what you want? Me begging?"

"Oh, I think it's what  _ you _ want. Am I wrong, love?"

Julian swallowed at that, eyes blown as he tried to sit up on his elbows. “Garak, please, fuck me. Take me. Use me, I don’t care. Anything. Please.” 

Garak was right. It was what Julian wanted. To come undone, forget all his carefully constructed persona.

"I thought you wanted me to evert first." He chuckled, looking at him from above. "You may need to convince my prUt to come out to play."

Julian knew a challenge when he heard one. He crawled along the sheets in all fours, mouthing the edges of the slit carefully. He wasn’t sure how sensitive Garak was.

"Can you feel how it is inside?" Garak gasped, kneeling as Julian softly probed him and caressing his hair.

“Yes, so slick. So warm — and what’s this?“ Julian leaned down, mouthing the opening.

"That's, ah, inside it's my prUt." 

Garak let his head fall back, and Julian decided it was not that different to what he knew. He'd been with female presenting people before. Julian kept moving his tongue around the slit, teasing when he felt something start pushing inside his mouth.

"I'm about to evert, dear. If you don't want me inside, now's the time to pull out." Garak's voice was strained but gentle. .

Julian simply opened his mouth more fully, feeling the weight of Garak pressing against his lips. The fact he had warned him, gave him a choice, was something that made him feel warm inside. No matter how harsh the game would get, he knew then and there he’d always have a way out. Julian realized that was what had stopped him before, with other people, the fear of being unable to regain control.

Garak cried out and everted in his mouth, feeling the warmth surrounding him. Julian closed his eyes and guided his hands to his hair, relaxing his mouth and letting go. Garak understood what he wanted. "Very well, but hit my leg two times if I'm hurting you, Julian."

Julian nodded and then gasped as Garak started to thrust in, almost agonizingly slow at first.

"You really wanted someone to overpower you, didn't you, my dear?"

Garak cried out and thrusted several times, until he suddenly pulled out, hovering Julian as he pushed him down.

Julian let himself be pushed against the mattress, bouncing slightly before Garak was over him again, mouth against his own. He felt Garak's fingers going inside him again, probing with a tenderness that seemed to contrast with the teeth sinking in his skin.

Julian stiffened and then relaxed at the feel, waves of pleasure going through him as Garak began to scissor his fingers.

"Do you plan on taking much more time doing that?" Julian tried to sound cocky but it came out breathless. He was really hoping that'd make Garak go hard on him again. It seemed the Cardassian had found an itch he didn't even know he had, much less than it needed to be scratched. Now all he could think was to needle him to make him keep going.

Garak grinned at his words, giving Julian a long once over. The good doctor really was exceeding all his expectations. Suddenly Garak moved his fingers sharply and quickly, brushing against that gland unique to humans.

He decided he liked the reaction, so he tried it again, chuckling as Julian screamed.

Julian could feel his throat growing hoarse as he threw his head back, hips moving up to meet Garak’s fingers.

"You know, dear, I think next time I'll tie you to the headboard." Garak said conversationally, and just as Julian was about to beg him to do it, he slid inside him.

“Oh God.” Julian gasped as he filled him, arms spreading out behind him.

"You were about to suggest I do tie you right now, didn't you?" Garak's hands snaked to his wrists, pinning him again as he started to move slowly.

“I — maybe.” Julian admitted with a rough laugh.

"If I did to you all what you want now, what would be the point of asking you to come back here tomorrow? Don't be greedy, my love." Garak was a bit breathless, but still managed to sound smug.

“An excellent point — Oh!” Julian’s words were lost in a silent scream as Garak suddenly started thrusting more quickly and with more force.

Garak let go of his hands, instead grabbing his hips and pulling him for a kiss. Julian kissed back eagerly, all of his normal precision lost to his passion. He felt Garak going erratic, hands and tail touching him everywhere, leaving small marks in his skin. He gasped as he tried to match the pace, his own body trembling as pleasure started to overwhelm him.

Garak turned him over suddenly, belly on the mattress and face sinking in the pillows, entering him deeper, as he pulled his hair and embraced his chest, having him as close as possible.

Julian moaned at the change of positions, pressing his body against Garak’s and mouthing at the ridges along his neck, with his neck contorted in an almost inhuman position. He could tell they were both close.

Garak pushed him against the bed again, moving faster against him until he felt Julian shivering behind him, mouth biting a pillow as he gave in to the sensations. He pulled his hair again and Julian screamed into the pillow case again and again as he threw his head back, eyes closed. He could feel Garak still above him, one arm tightening around his waist.

Soon Garak followed him, collapsing on his back as he emptied himself.

Julian curled up against his side, grinning lazily as he started drawing circles around some of the scales on Garak’s arm. “You certainly kept your word, I won’t be forgetting tonight any time soon.”

"Why, you think there won’t be another round?"

Julian smiled. Maybe there was still hope for him to be tied up before the night was over if he asked nicely. "That fruit was really effective, wasn't it?"

"What, that old thing? Oh, no, I was just craving something sweet. I assure you tonight we were just being ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> We're halfway through the valentine series!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love and make us happy.


End file.
